Doubtful Love
by MoonPrincess9
Summary: All you Kira & Rei fans out there read more into this story b/c trust me I'm a fan too!!I wrote this after reading Mars 1 and 3. Kira goes to art school and her and Rei have to break up. Rei then moves to America and meets a new girl. What will happen?
1. Default Chapter

Doubtful love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Mars series not the characters in there Fuyumi sory does  
  
Chapter 1   
New to Town  
  
Vroooooom  
  
Shannon kept her head down, and walked faster down the sidewalk tears streaming down her face. She was angry, so angry. She was mad at her parents, sister, friends, basically the world in general.  
  
Vrooooom  
  
"I wish that motorcycle would just freaking pass already" I muttered to myself angrily as I swiped at my tears. It did and I did not look up, but kept walking head down till a pair of feet appeared in front of me. "Could you please direct me to this address?" came a deep voice from above me.   
  
I looked up angrily and found a very handsome tall blonde boy. He grinned boyishly and stuck out the address. 1212 Gunther Lane. I knew this street, because I lived one street over, I thought as I read the paper silently. I gripped the paper and cut through the yard to my left. The boy jogged to keep up to my short legged fast pace.   
  
When I came to the end of my shortcut we were standing on Luther Street.  
  
I looked to the left and pointed out Gunther Lane to the boy, and pressed the address back into his hands.  
  
"Thanks" said the boy and he turned and headed back to his motorcycle.  
  
I turned and ran down to my street (Gaia road) and headed home.  
  
I opened the door and was greeted by silence. Mom was in her room asleep and dad was on the computer as usual. I passed through the living room into the kitchen, and grabbed a soda.   
  
Still no greeting.   
  
I sighed and walked into my room shutting the door behind me. I flopped on my bed and turned on my tv and flipped through the channels looking for a good show. About 3 hours later I was asleep.  
  
I yawned and looked over at my clock I had fallen asleep in front of the tv. The clock read 6:00 a.m. I sat up stomach growling. I had forgotten about dinner again. Rolling out of bed I grabbed my clothes, and threw them on and walked into the kitchen to grab a pop-tart passing my sister fast asleep on the couch.   
  
I ate, grabbed my stuff, and was out the door and on the bus to school no less than 15 min.  
  
****  
  
"Welcome to Oak Grove" Rei Kashino read aloud as he passed the sign. Had it really been only 2 months ago Kira and he had broken up? he asked himself silently. Their Junior year together had been perfect till Summer came, and everything went downhill. Kira had been accepted to an art school in London, and had to leave him.   
  
It was probably the hardest thing he'd ever done, but he loved Kira and would do anything to see her happy. Not to long after, his father thought Rei would be better off if he spent his senior year in America to clear his mind a bit.  
  
Whoa" Rei cried swerving as a short girl with long curly golden brown hair leapt a bush and hit the sidewalk walking at an oddly fast pace. She came outta nowhere he thought as he drove behind her. Maybe she can help me he thought.  
  
He then sped up and passed her, and then pulled over in front of her. She didn't seem to notice him till she was right up on him. "Could you please direct me to this address?" he asked her. She looked up at him with an angry look on her face. He stared into her intense blue eyes for a couple seconds, then smiled and handed her the address.   
  
She looked at it for a few seconds then took off. Dang she's fast he thought as he jogged to keep up. They cut through a yard and ended up on an unfamiliar street. She stared down the left side then pointed out 1212 Gunther Lane.   
  
"Thanks" he smiled then headed back for his bike. He picked it up, hopped on, and started up the engine.  
  
He took off toward 1212 Gunther Lane. He pulled up into a street full of apartments. He pulled out another piece of paper and searched for his apartment 319. He found it and went in and began to move himself in.  
  
His dad had already enrolled him at Oak Grove High, so all was good there. A few hours later he climbed into bed to get ready for his first day at a new school. Before he clicked off the light he pulled out a picture of Kira and stared at it for a few seconds then curiously flipped it over, Kira had given it to him before she had left and he'd never checked the back.   
  
It read   
  
Rei, You're a great person and I love you, but I can't keep you to myself.   
  
I know you'll find someone who is perfect for you and will bring out the parts in you I couldn't.  
  
Love Kira.   
  
A single tear slid down Rei's cheek. He placed the picture beneath his pillow and then clicked the light off and was asleep.  
  
****  
  
"Hey Shannon" called one of her best Brooke Garren. I snapped out of my daydream and walked over to her.  
  
"What's up?" I asked smiling. I mentally marked fake smile of the day #1. "Not much just ready for summer" she said wearily. "Brooke it's the first day of school" I spoke slowly. She laughed "I know" she said still giggling. I shook my head laughter in my eyes.  
  
Just then I saw the boy from yesterday walk down the hall. The laughter in my eyes died instantly and my eyes became stone cold grey.  
  
"What's the matter?" Brooke asked. She then turned to see what I was seeing. "Whoa! who's the hottie!"she cried.   
  
"Not sure" I lied. Just then his head snapped in my direction.   
  
He smiled and winked at me, but kept walking. I noticed he was following the principal. "Do you know him?" Brooke squealed.  
  
"I kind of met him yesterday." I began. "He asked for directions, and I pointed out the address he needed that's all" I finished abruptly.   
  
Brooke opened her mouth to say something, but the bell rang for first block, so I waved quickly and took off for my first class which was English IV with Dr. Litton one of my favorite teachers.  
  
****  
  
Rei woke up feeling good for once in a long while.  
  
He stood up stretched and began to get dressed. As he began to make himself some breakfast the girl from yesterday popped in his mind. He wondered what could make that young girl's eyes so intense. He shook it off, and sat down to eat his cereal. After he finished he went out to his bike hopped on and headed for Oak Grove high.   
  
He was lucky that the school was only a few blocks from his apartment, he'd passed it not to long before he met the girl with the intense eyes.  
  
He parked his bike and headed into the office. The secretary directed him to the principal informing him he would take him to his first class. He thanked her as the principal walked out and told him to follow him.   
  
As they turned the corner of the first hall he spotted the girl from yesterday staring in disbelief at him. He smiled and winked at her.  
  
"Ok just a little further" the principal called back to him. "Your first class is English IV with Dr. Litton" the principal said turning to face him.  
  
"Here's your list of classes just ask Dr. Litton to choose a student to help you find the rest of your class's ok." spoke the principal.  
  
He then turned and left Rei in front of the classroom. Rei walked inside and over to the teacher and relayed everything the principal had said. "Ok have a seat" Dr. Litton told him.   
  
Rei went and sat in the far row in the middle. As soon as he sat down the bell rang for class to start.  
  
****  
  
"Shannon can I please see you for a minute?" called the vice principal.   
  
"Yes Mrs. Graves?" I asked. Mrs. Graves was one of the few teachers I really liked, well she was a teacher till she got promoted to vice principal.   
  
"I was wondering if you could ask your mom to make me a copy of the publisher 2000 disc, you see the Desktop Publisher class needs an extra copy of the" she broke into my thoughts.  
  
"Sure" I said snapping back to reality.   
  
"Thanks" she said turning to walk off.  
  
"Have a good day Mrs. Graves" I called.   
  
"Thank you , you too" she called.   
  
I turned to head to class and noticed the hallway was noticeably less crowded.  
  
"Oh geez I'm gonna be late" I cried and took off to class. "There you are Shannon" said my teacher as I walked in the bell rang as I shut the door.   
  
"I had just finished calling row, your seats over there" he pointed out the seat next to.... Oh no I'm next to him I thought wildly.   
  
I walked reluctantly over to my seat.  
  
"Hey Shannon" said the boy. I looked ahead. I'm not sure what my problem was today but that wasn't helping. "Hey" he called again.   
  
I stared down at my notebook , but the next thing I knew as I looked up to see where the teacher was I was face to face with the boy.   
  
He was leaning on my desk. I began to breathe hard. I then called aloud "Dr. Litton may I go to the restroom?"  
  
Dr. Litton looked up "Sure" he said. I bolted to the door and began to fill out the pass.   
  
"Shannon since you seem to know Rei here why don't you be the one to show him around?" Dr. Litton said thoughtfully.  
  
"Rei?" I asked quizzically.   
  
Oh duh I thought the new guy. "Ok." I said reluctantly and then turned and fled to the bathroom Rei's face on my mind. What is with me? I shook my head hard as I stared in the mirror.   
  
Why does that boy keep bothering with me? Shouldn't he be bothering someone like Belina?? all these questions flowed through my head at once.  
  
I then leaned over and turned the faucet on and cupped my hands beneath the stream of water. Once my hands were filled with water I splashed the mirror once, twice, then three times.   
  
I smiled as the glass no looked broken and then the water rivulets split apart.   
  
That's better I thought then I turned and headed back to class. 


	2. Twice could be the charm

Disclaimer: I own nothing really in this story. Ok Ok all you Kira and Rei lovers out there trust me I'm a Kira and Rei lover too! keep reading this story it's not what you think I promise!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Twice could be the Charm  
  
Rei watched as Shannon turned and fled from the classroom after agreeing to show him around.   
  
The guy in front of him turned around "You don't want her showing you around" he whispered.  
  
"Why not?" asked Rei. "She's not very friendly to most guys" he said seriously.   
  
Rei thought of Kira then Shannon's intense eyes then angrily whispered back "Well maybe your just mad because she wouldn't give you any."   
  
"Well I did ask her out one and we had one date and I'll never do that again" he said. Rei stared at him in disbelief. "What happened?" he asked.   
  
"Well I put my arm around her and leaned in to hiss her and she nearly took my eye out" he told Rei.   
  
"Well gee I wonder why" Rei said disgustedly he was starting to not like this guy more and more.   
  
"If you want I can point out some real girls to show you around you know more like your type not the shy, quiet, and violent type like Shannon more like Belina over there" he pointed. Rei looked where he was pointing.   
  
A girl with shoulder length straight blonde hair, too much makeup, and a skirt so short it didn't leave much to the imagination.   
  
"That's ok I think I'll take my chances with Shannon" Rei replied shaking his head in disgust.  
  
The boy in front took this as a hint and didn't turn back around to try and continue the conversation.  
  
Rei leaned back in his seat. As soon as he did this he felt eyes on him. He turned to the left and came face to face with Shannon.  
  
"Whoa!" he cried falling sideways out of his seat.   
  
Shannon stood up and peered over the desk.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked genuine concern on her face.  
  
"Yeah" he said climbing back into the desk. "When did you get back?" he asked her.   
  
"Like about five minutes ago" she replied.  
  
Rei noticed she was smiling at him.   
  
"Do I have something on my face?" he asked her. "No" she said laughing. He couldn't help noticing she had a pretty smile and a nice laugh.  
  
"It's just" she began. "Yes?" he asked. "No one's ever stood up for me before, so.....thanks you" she said shyly.  
  
"No prob" he replied. Just then Dr. Litton called the class to order and began to teach.  
  
At the end of class Shannon leaned over and took his class list off his desk. "Oh wow! we have all classes together, and look our next class is Calculus, we have this class with Brooke" she said all this at once.  
  
"Who's Brooke?" he asked. "Oh she's one of my best friends you'll love her" she cried. Wow my sticking up for her has really opened her up to me he thought watching her as she gathered her books together.  
  
Her eyes are really much prettier when they aren't so cold like they were when I first met her and when I saw her in the hall.   
  
"Ok calculus is with Mrs. Scott which is this way" she said taking the lead. "Oh I've got to drop my books off in my locker, you wanna come?" she asked. Rei spotted the restroom across from her locker.  
  
"Nah I'll think I'll use the restroom right now. I'll meet you at your locker when I'm done" he said heading off to the restroom.  
  
****  
  
I smiled at him as he walked off to the bathroom and headed over to my locker. "Ok 21....6.....13" I muttered as I clicked the lock back and forth.  
  
~*Flashback*~ That's ok I think I'll take my chances with Shannon" spoke Rei. She had came back into the class quietly when she had spotted Rei talking to Ronnie Benson, one of the hottest, jerkiest guys in school.  
  
She had walked silently over there catching Ronnie telling Rei he could find someone better then her to show Rei around. I had been ready to clobber Rei until I heard what he said. I thought smiling dreamily as I dumped my books  
  
in my locker. I turned and grabbed the locker door and slammed it shut.  
  
"Where is he?" screamed Ami.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed stumbling backwards. "What were you doing there?" I cried when my heart had stopped pounding.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked again. "Where's who Ami?" I asked.  
  
"The Japanese exchange student" she said running in circles around me.  
  
"You are supposed to be showing him around right?" she asked her eyes narrowing. "Yes I'm showing Rei around. He's from Japan?" I asked.  
  
"Yeap" said Ami. "Wow his English is perfect" I told her. "I don't care if his English is perfect" stated Ami.  
  
"I want him to teach me Japanese" she said matter of factly.   
  
"Hey Shannon is this Brooke?" Rei asked coming up behind me. "Not exactly" I spoke but before I had even finished the sentence Ami had grabbed a fistful of Rei's shirt.  
  
"You will teach me Japanese" Ami told him menacingly. I bit my lip and said "Rei this is Ami our school's Japanese fan girl. Ami this is Rei" I introduced them.   
  
"Ami we're gonna be late for calculus so extract yourself from him now!" I bellowed, after about two minutes of Rei trying to leave and Ami hanging on.  
  
She let go, but not before she said "I'll see you at lunch for my first lesson" she then bounced off to class.   
  
"How did you do that?" asked Rei. "Well luck for you I'm one of the few people Ami is afraid of" I said giggling as we headed down the hall to Calculus.  
  
I turned to face him "so now we're even" I said looking up into his eyes smiling.  
  
He nodded then said "Ladies first". I nodded to show my appreciation to him and walked in and sat next to Brooke. Rei sat down on my other side.   
  
The bell rang shortly after and Mrs. Scott began to take attendance. Brooke leaned over and said "Well you sure look a lot happier than this morning. Who's your friend?" she asked.  
  
I smiled and said "Brooke this is Rei, Rei this is Brooke." They smiled at each other and Rei stuck out his hand and Brooke shook it lingering just a little longer than necessary.  
  
I grimaced a little bit about this, and noticed how much prettier Brooke was than me. I bit my lip (a nervous habit of mine) hard enough to leave teeth marks.  
  
Class began not to long after.  
  
"Ok next class is gym, then lunch." I told Rei right before the bell rang. Rei, Brooke, and I gathered our stuff together and headed out the room together. Rei and I went to the left Brooke to the right.  
  
"Bye Shannon, I'll see you later Rei" Brooke spoke that last part slow. Rei and I waved. My teeth locked onto my lower lip.  
  
"Something wrong?" Rei asked her looking concerned. "N-N-N-Nothing" I stammered smiling. "Let's go get sweaty in gym class" I cried forced enthusiasm in my voice.  
  
****  
  
Rei chased after Shannon wondering why she had been biting her lip so hard. His mind wondered to Brooke, yeah she was nice enough, but she seemed a little fake. Unlike Shannon who seemed to be a little more cautious about who she hung out with.  
  
Brooke seemed the superficial type, so much like many of the girls he'd dated before he'd met Kira. He also liked Shannon's strong will and stubbornness, she seemed the type to not let people have their way with her thinking back to that Ronnie kid who'd tried  
  
to put the moves on her, but she'd obviously dotted his eye good he thought snickering to himself. "Ok boy's side is over there girls is over here" she said smiling and jogged over to her end of the gym.  
  
Rei walked over to his side and got ready to work out. "Are you the motorcycle dude?" came a voice from behind. "Yeap name's Rei" Rei said turning to face the guy.  
  
The voice belonged to a small boy with light brown hair, green eyes, and freckles. "Hi my names Josh Banes" he said sticking out his hand. Rei shook it smiling at the small boy.  
  
"I've always been interested in motorcycles I think they're awesome" he said breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah they are, you ride?" Rei asked. He liked this little guy. "Oh, no my parents don't approve " he admitted sheepishly."How long have you been riding?" he asked Rei.   
  
"Since I was six" Rei replied. "Whoa!" Josh breathed. "You want to be friends?" he asked Rei. "Sure" Rei replied.   
  
"Ok listen up guys today we'll just be shooting some baskets, so grab a ball, a goal, and hop to it" called the coach.  
  
"Good basketball is a favorite of mine" Rei told Josh. "I'll grab us a gall" said Josh. "Ok I'll grab a hoop" replied Rei. Rei and Josh made an unbeatable team they played two on two against 4 other teams and won each one.  
  
"That was great" said Rei high fiving Josh. "Hey I've got to go meet Shannon for my next class. Do you know Shannon?" he asked Josh. "Sure do she's my neighbor" Josh replied. "Cool, I'll see you later" called Rei.  
  
He quickly changed and jogged over to Shannon. "Hey girl what's next?" he asked coming up beside her. "Hey Rei, next it's lunch" she said smiling. They walled off together talking and laughing.  
  
"Hey!" called two voices once they had reached the lunch line. Rei turned around "Hey Josh what's up?" he called. "Hey Brooke" called Shannon.  
  
"Hey guys can we eat with ya'll?" they asked. "Sure" they said simultaneously. The four went in and at and came out talking and laughing. "Oh no" Rei said suddenly. "Oh no what?" asked Josh.  
  
"Uh oh" Shannon said seeing Ami pushing people out of her way. "Uh oh what?" asked Brooke. "You've got no choice she'll find you no matter what" Shannon told Rei.  
  
"I figured as much" he said exasperated. Ami spotted him. "There you are Sensei" cried Ami as she grabbed his arm and dragged him off. He looked back at Shannon with a look that said help. She bit her lip and gave him a worried look. 


	3. Past

Ok guys I know Sei died, but in here he's in a coma at a really good doctor in London, so just go with me on this, oh yeah I own  
  
nothing. P.s please make sure you read this through for me!!  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Past  
  
****  
  
I watched as Ami dragged poor Rei off to the library. I then looked at Brooke and remembered I needed to talk to her. "Hey Brooke I need  
  
to talk to you" I told her asking Josh to excuse us and dragging her off to a secluded section.  
  
"Before you say anything I just want to let you know that I don't like Rei that way. He's not my type" Brooke said before I opened my mouth.  
  
"Really?" I asked excitedly. She nodded and I gave her a huge hug. "Do you like him that way?" she asked. I looked at her and said  
  
"I'm not sure yet, but I'm gonna find out." She nodded. "Oh the bell's gonna ring in a few seconds you better find Rei" Brooke said.   
  
I nodded and headed off to the library. The bell rang as soon as I put my hand on the doorknob. I opened it and came face to face with  
  
a worn out Rei. "She's a handful man I'm telling you" he said tiredly. I laughed and said "come on we have art class next."  
  
Rei's eyes grew huge "A-A-A-Art class" he stuttered. "Yeah come on the teacher's great!" I urged him to get moving.  
  
His eyes got all misty like. "Rei????? Rei what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. "It's nothing" he said gruffly.  
  
"Ok" I answered not believing him at all. Rei was silent the whole time in class and when I snuck a peek at his paper the word Kira was written many times on his paper.  
  
Ok that's definitely not our project I thought worriedly. (We were drawing a mall strip)  
  
After class I walked Rei out to his motorcycle. (I was walking home) I finally built up my courage.  
  
"Rei who's Kira?" I asked softly. His eyes grew wide "Who told you about her?" he asked.  
  
"Well I couldn't help noticing your mall strip was a Kira strip" I said a small smile on my face.  
  
"Ohhh" he said nodding. "Shannon I really like you and I don't usually open up to people this fast, but I feel we somehow have a common bond" he told me leaning against his motorcycle.  
  
I nodded and said "Me too". He then looked up eyes full of pain and asked me do you want to know my story?" I nodded again.  
  
"Hop on then. You're the 2nd girl to ever ride with me" he said as he handed me a helmet.  
  
I strapped it on and hung onto him as we sped off to his apartment. It was about a 15 minute ride.   
  
I hopped off and followed him up there and sat and listened for an hour and a half. I listened to the boy tell me of Kira and Sei his twin in a coma at an expensive doctor  
  
in London, of his neglectful father, and dead mother. When he had finished I felt tears prick at my eyes.  
  
He then leaned in softly and kissed me on my lips. When it was over we both smiled and I said "Like kissing the brother I never had" while he said "Like kissing the sister I never had."  
  
I smiled and gave him a hug. "You really love Kira don't you?" I asked him. "Yes I do" he replied.  
  
RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG.  
  
"Hello Rei Kashino speaking" Rei said as he answered the phone. "KIRA" he practically hollered. I sat up listening attentively.  
  
****  
  
Rei looked at the receiver in disbelief. Could it really be Kira he asked himself. "Rei?" came Kira's voice.  
  
"I'm here Kira" he cried happily. "Oh Rei I missed you! And I have good news" she cried. "I missed you too! What's the news?" he asked.  
  
"Well it turns out that my school is just a few blocks away from Sei's hospital, and I've been visiting a few times a week. Well on my last visit Rei he woke up!!!  
  
Rei, Sei's out of his coma!" Kira practically screamed. "Oh my gosh are you serious?" Rei hollered.   
  
He jumped up on the couch pulling Shannon to her feet and began to bounce up and down with her.  
  
"Congratulations" Shannon cried excitedly.  
  
Rei beamed into the phone and then said "I'm coming." "When?" asked Kira.   
  
"Tomorrow, I'm gonna book a flight tonight!" he spoke matter of factly.  
  
"I'm giving Sei a place to stay for a few weeks till he can find a place so I'll give you my address" Kira told him.  
  
"Ok let me grab a pen and paper" he said as he bounced off the couch.  
  
Shannon sat down on the couch and thought about this for all of 2 seconds the spoke softly "He's not going alone I'm coming too. I'm gonna help him and Kira get back together!"  
  
Rei came back to the room and was about to dial the airport when he spotted Shannon with a serious look on her face.  
  
"What's up Shannon?" he asked.  
  
She looked up at him with a determined look on her face.  
  
"I'm going too" she said seriously.  
  
"No, you can't you have school." he told her.  
  
"Rei" she said standing up.  
  
"Ever since yesterday you're all I can thing about I care for you like a brother! If it's the money that not a problem, but I'm gong" she said raising herself up to her full 5'0 (not very menacing but hey give me credit) and crossing her arms defiantly.  
  
Rei doubled over with laughter.   
  
"Hey what's so funny?" she asked fighting back a smile.   
  
"You are" he choked out.  
  
Shannon couldn't fight it she busted out laughing and they did this for about another four and half minutes.  
  
"I haven't laughed like that in ages" they both said simultaneously.  
  
Shannon smiled as Rei stood up to make reservations for a trip to London for two.  
  
As Rei hung up the phone a thought hit him "We'll be gone at least two weeks or more. What are your parents gonna say?" he asked.  
  
"They'll say this: *Dad's voice* aren't you sure you can't stay like three weeks?" she said cynically.  
  
Rei just stared at her. "Watch" she said and went over to the phone and dialed.  
  
She sat there and drummed her fingers for about five seconds, then said "Sarah? Sarah? Sarah! put mom on the phone. Hey mom I've just been invited on a trip that lasts about two weeks or more to London, uh huh, uh huh,  
  
Hey Rei how much will this cost exactly?" she asked covering the mouthpiece.  
  
"It'll cost you nothing but it'll cost my dad a fortune" he said smiling.  
  
"Ya sure?" she asked. He nodded.  
  
"Mom it'll cost us nothing Rei's dad is paying, yeah I can come get my stuff tonight we're leaving tomorrow.  
  
Yeah ok bye mom" she said hanging up and turning to give Rei a look that said see. He shook his head and gave her a smirk.  
  
****  
  
~*Ok all you people with nasty minds yes I'll stay the night with Rei but hence I said I want to help him get Kira back so duh think about it!!! Plus he stays on the couch I get the bed. Think Angel and Cordelia in the first season of Angel ya know.*~  
"It's ok" I told him. "Can you give me a lift over there so I can pack?" I asked him. "Sure let's go" he replied.  
  
It took about five minutes to get to my house.   
  
"Come on in" I said hopping off. He followed me inside.  
  
I headed straight to my room and began packing. Rei stood outside my door looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Aren't they gonna say anything to you?" he asked. "Who?" I asked turning around. "Your parents" he replied.  
  
"Oh them nah probably not" I shrugged.  
  
I finished packing quickly with no greeting or anything from my parents. "Is this usual?" he asked.  
  
"Yeap" I nodded.   
  
"Surprised dad hasn't stormed out or nothing yet. I mean a four or five year old waking up in the night finding her mom on the couch and asking where daddy is and she doesn't know that's bad." I spoke gravely.  
  
He nodded seriously. "You wanna know the last time that happened?" I asked. "Last night" I said before he could answer.  
  
Rei looked up at her sad face and asked you wanna stay the night? Our flights at 8:30 a.m. tomorrow"  
  
"Yeap, thanks" I said.  
  
"No prob" he grabbed my suitcase and followed me out.   
  
I reached the door and turned around and hollered "Bye mom Bye dad see ya in a few weeks." I stood there a couple seconds the only reply I got was my echo.  
  
I shrugged and we left.   
  
When we were back in Rei's apartment I asked Rei about Sei.  
  
"Hey Rei what's Sei like? Is he anything like you?"   
  
Rei smiled and replied we're complete opposites. Sei's quiet and reserved. He draws beautifully too."  
  
"Really?" I asked smiling.  
  
"He sounds great" I said seriously. "Tell me more"   
  
Rei spent most of the night telling me stories of Sei, then we moved onto Kira, and he told me how they met and fell in love.  
  
I sat listening attentively absorbing every word. "That's so beautiful" I told him.  
  
He laughed and then noticed the time "It's nearly midnight let's get some sleep. You can have my bed and I'll take the couch" he told me.  
  
"Ok" I replied. Once my head hit the pillow I was out.  
  
****  
  
Rei pulled out his picture of Kira kissed and whispered "I'm coming my love" he then laid down and was out. 


End file.
